Sweet Little Secret
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Nun schaut nicht so. Ja, ich habe den großen Sirius Black geküsst, oder besser gesagt er mich. Merlin, ich war damals 16 und hatte mich gerade von meiner Freundin getrennt. Ich war etwas durcheinander und Sirius...naja, lassen wir das...leicht angeslasht


_Disclaimer: Die Rumtreiber und Hogwarts sowie der See und auch die Buche gehören JKR, die zwar meiner Meinung nach zu wenige Gesichten über sie springen lässt, aber dennoch das Geld damit verdient und nicht ich._

_A/N: Hallöchen zusammen. Hier mal wieder ein kleiner One-shot (mein erster leicht angeslashter) ehe es wieder mit "Runaway Train" weitergeht ("Brandnew Day" ist zunächst einmal auf Eis gelegt. Ja meine Lieben, so ist das Leben ;) ) Vielleicht wird diese Story noch mal irgendwann in "Runaway Train" wichtig, mal sehn. Momentan ist erst das zweite Kapitel von "Runaway Train" in Arbeit, in der wir uns auf ein Wiedersehn mit Sirius freuen dürfen (fürchterliche diese Schleichwerbungen;) )_

_Wer vielleicht einen Blick auf "Something about Christmas Time" geworfen hat wird sich vielleicht an Remus Gedanken hierzu erinnern: _

Verklemmt? Ich bin nicht verklemmt! Höchstens ein wenig...nunja...zurückhaltend. Aber gut, bei Sirius ist man ja schon verklemmt, wenn man ihm nach einem Kuss nicht sofort ein unmoralisches Angebot unterbreitet. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung.

Nun schaut nicht so. Ja, ich habe den großen Sirius Black geküsst, oder besser gesagt er mich. Merlin, ich war damals 16 und hatte mich gerade von meiner Freundin getrennt. Ich war etwas durcheinander und Sirius...naja, lassen wir das. Schwamm drüber.

_Von wegen "Schwamm drüber"! Hier ist die Story zu diesem kleinen Geständnis ;)_

_Musikalisch heute im Angebot: "Animals" von Nickelback (auf dem "All the right reasons" Album)_

oooo

"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehn?"

"Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten wir echt ein Problem."

Sie lachten und zogen um die Ecke. James blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen.

"Was hast d..." Weiter kam Sirius nicht. Auch er starrte in die etwas abgedunkelte Ecke des Korridors. "Also irgendwas stimmt an dem Bild nicht. Könnt ihr euch denken, was ich meine, Jungs?"

"Ach du liebes bisschen.", stammelte James.

In der Ecke stand ein Pärchen. Sie küssten sich innig, die Augen, und offensichtlich auch die Ohren, fest geschlossen. Der Junge war groß, gut gebaut und dunkelblond. Sein struppiges Haar ließ ihn ein wenig verwegen wirken. Es war Jason, der Sucher der Ravenclaw-Manschaft.

Das Mädchen, das er küsste, war kleiner und um ein Jahr jünger als er. Ihr Haar war strohblond und floss ihr über den Rücken - Heather, Remus' Freundin. Aber wie zum Teufel kam sie dazu hier, Mitten im Korridor, einen anderen Jungen abzuknutschen?

Das fragen sich auch Sirius, James und Peter, die gerade in jenem Korridor standen.

Doch noch ehe James oder Peter etwas sagen konnten, war Sirius schon die wenigen Schritte voranmarschiert und tippte Jason auf die Schulter. "Ich hoffe, es macht euch so richtig Spaß." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war schwer zu überhören, seine Augen glitzerten unheilverkündend.

Langsam löste sich der Junge von Heather und drehte sich breit grinsend zu Sirius um. "Ja, tut es. Eifersüchtig?"

Sirius musterte ihn mit angeekeltem Blick. "Es geht mir hier darum, dass du ein Mädchen abschlabberst, das mit einem meiner besten Freunde zusammen ist, wie du sehr wohl weißt!"

"War."

Sirius sah Heather verständnislos an.

"Zusammen war." Wiederholte Heather mit überheblichem Blick. "Ich hab ihn vorhin abserviert."

"Oh, gut. Dann kann ich dir ja jetzt sagen, dass du eine selbstgefällige, kleine Schlampe bist, ohne auf irgendjemand Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen." Sein Blick schnellte wieder zu Jason zurück. "Und was dich betrifft..." Seine Hand war schon auf halben Weg zu seinem Zauberstab, doch James war schneller. Er packte den vor Wut schäumenden Sirius am Arm und zog ihn mit sich den Gang hinunter. "Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres, Pads. Um ihn können wir uns noch später kümmern."

Schweigend liefen die Rumtreiber weiter den Gang hinunter. Ihr Ziel war allen dreien klar.

"Ich...ich kann leider nicht mit...wenn ich zu spät...zu spät zu McGonagall komme...", keuchte Peter. Sirius blieb stehen. "Sie wird dich umbringen."

"Wenn das alles ist, wär ich schon glücklich."

"Okay, wenn ichs mir recht überlege, bleib eigentlich nur ich, um unseren Kleinen zu suchen." Sirius musterte James. "Du machst dich mal lieber auf den Weg - Quidditchtraining. Und als Captain deiner Manschaft solltest du wirklich nicht fehlen, James."

"Verdammt." James schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Hätt ich fast vergessen!"

"Geht nur, ich kümmer mich schon um Moony."

"Ausgerechnet du, der mit dem Taktgefühl eines Vorschlaghammers?" James sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Sieh zu das du abhaust, oder ich geb dir gleich einen Vorschlaghammer!"

"Na gut, was bleibt uns auch anderes übrig?", meinte James resignierend, drehte sich und hastete den Gang entlang. "Und sei nett zu ihm!", rief er noch, dann war er auch schon hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden.

"Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder heißen? Ich bin doch immer nett.", murmelte Sirius beleidigt.

"Bis später, Sirius." Auch Peter hastete den Gang entlang und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

"Na gut. Mal überlegen: Wo verkriecht sich unser Moony wohl?" Zielstrebig verließ Sirius das alte Schloss und steuerte die Buche am See an. Und tatsächlich saß dort sein alter Freund und Zimmergenosse in einem Buch vertieft.

Wortlos ließ er sich neben ihn ins Gras fallen und sah ihn an.

"Was?", sagte Remus ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

"Heather."

"Vorbei."

"Willst dus mir erzählen?"

"Da gibts nichts zu erzählen."

Sirius seufzte laut und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm. "Weißt du, es wäre viel leichter mit dir zu reden, wenn du das verdammte Buch weglegen könntest."

"Da gibt es nichts zu bereden, Padfoot. Die Beziehung hat schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, mir hat irgendwas gefehlt bei der ganzen Sache. Jetzt hat sie sich für Jason entschieden, auch gut."

Sirius beugte sich wieder nach vorne und musterte Remus aufmerksam. "Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das eben nicht gut ist."

"Doch, ist es."

Remus machte immer noch keine Anstalten das Buch wegzulegen. Also sah Sirius sich gezwungen, ihm das Buch einfach wegzunehmen.

"Sirius!"

"Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen, wenn da der Wurm in eurer Beziehung drin war?"

"Ihr hättet mir auch nicht helfen können."

"Aber wir hätten dir zuhören können, Moony."

"Ach, hättet ihr?" Schnaubte Remus ziemlich gereizt.

"Ja, hätten wir. Peter ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für sowas, aber James und ich..."

"Eben. James UND du. Gibts euch eigentlich auch noch getrennt? Und jetzt gib mir mein Buch zurück, Padfoot!"

"Was genau meinst du damit?"

"Ach nichts! Gib mir einfach nur das Buch."

Sirius grinste. "Ich denk gar nicht dran. Nicht, wenn du mal so richtig in Fahrt gekommen bist."

Remus schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen den Stamm fallen.

"Also, Moony?"

"Vergessen wir es einfach, Sirius."

"Oh nein, so leicht entkommst du mir nicht, Moonylein."

Remus öffnete wieder die Augen und starrte auf den See. Sirius konnte sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn er wollte. Und gerade eben wollte er.

Remus seufzte. "Black und Potter. Das ist eine Einheit. Ihr habt einfach so viel gemeinsam, teilt so viele kleine Geheimnisse. Da kommt man sich daneben manchmal ziemlich überflüssig vor." Er senkte den Blick. "Merlin, kling ich vielleicht bescheuert."

"Tust du nicht." Sirius strich ihm vorsichtig eine Stähne hinters Ohr. "Glaub mir, tust du nicht."

Remus sah ihn an. In dem Blick seines Freundes lag plötzlich etwas, dass Remus nicht zu deuten vermochte, ihm aber einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Remus lachte. "Du probierst hier doch nicht gerade deinen Schlafzimmerblick an mir aus, oder?"

Auch Sirius grinste. "Und? Funktionierts?"

"Sirius!"

"Oh, ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Namen so entsetzt aussprichst."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen hob Sirius abermals die Hand und strich die Haarsträhne erneut aus Remus' Gesicht, die ihm wieder nach vorne gefallen war. "Wie konnte dieses Miststück nur so dumm sein? Jason, Merlin, was hat der Kerl schon?"

Remus seufzte und senkte den Blick. "Er hat ihr sicher mehr zu bieten als ich."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Was kann es schon geben was dieser aufgeblasene Weiberheld besser kann als unser Mastermind?"

"Es gibt eben Dinge, die haben mit denken und Cleverness nichts zu tun.", flüsterte Remus.

"Aber dieser mie...oh." Sirius starrte seinen Freund an. "Oh.", wiederholte er.

"Ja, oh.", meinte Remus etwas geknickt.

"Glaub ich nicht."

"Was?"

"Das du ihm oder sonst wen da um irgendwas nachstehst."

"Hört, hört! Und das aus dem Munde von Sirius Black, dem größten Casanova den Hogwarts je gesehen hat!"

"Dem größten _was_?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Vergiss es einfach. Ich bin für sowas nicht geschaffen. Ich sollte es einsehn, bei meinen Büchern bleiben und Ende."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinen Freund von der Seite her an. Die widerspenstige Haarsträhne war Remus wieder ins Gesicht gefallen. Sirius konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Zum dritten Mal hob er die Hand und strich besagte Strähne hinter Remus' Ohr. Doch diesmal senkte er seine Hand nicht sofort wieder. Er blieb einen Moment unschlüssig in der Bewegung stehen und ließ dann seine Finger über Remus' Wange gleiten. Dieser hob seinen Blick nicht vom unglaublich interessanten Boden, linste nur zu Sirius hinüber ohne ihn direkt anzusehn.

"Was genau tust du da?", flüsterte er.

Sirius lächelte nur. Ein Lächeln, das erneut einen Stromstoß durch Remus schickte. Sirius' Hand strich langsam über Remus' Hals und hob schließlich dessen Kinn, sodass er gezwungen war direkt in seine Augen zu sehen. Augen, so dunkel wie die Nacht, aber so voll Wärme und Zuneigung, dass sein Blick ein unglaubliches Kribbeln in Remus' Magengegend verursachte. Er schluckte.

"Du hast recht", hauchte Sirius, während seine Finger erneut durch Remus' Haar strichen "Es hat tatsächlich nichts mit denken zu tun." Er zog seinen Freund näher an sich heran. In Remus' Magengegend kribbelte es nicht mehr, es explodierten Feuerwerke. Gleich darauf ließ Sirius von ihm ab und musterte ihn amüsiert.

"Tja, Moony, wenn du dich bei jedem Mädchen so verkrallst wundert mich gar nichts mehr."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass er tatsächlich seine Finger sosehr in Sirius' Robe versenkt hatte, dass seine Knöchel schon ganz weiß waren. Wie von Blitz getroffen ließ er los.

Sirius lachte. "Du bist unglaublich verklemmt, weißt du das, Moonylein? Du könntest dich mal ein wenig entspannen." Seine Augen glitzerten. "Ich wüsste doch zu gern wie der echte Moony küsst."

"Das hier _ist_ der echte Moony.", meinte Remus ohne ihn anzusehen. Hatte er seinen Freund da eben richtig verstanden? Vermutlich hatte er sich einfach nur verhört.

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach wirklich?" Neckisch strich er über die Brust des Vertauensschülers. "Wir beide wissen doch, dass da drinnen noch was anderes als der verklemmte Bücherwurm steckt."

"Hör auf, Sirius. Den Wolf zu reizen ist alles andere ans eine gute Idee." Remus rückte ein Stückchen von ihm weg.

"Jetzt hör doch endlich mal auf mit diesem verdammten Wolfsunsinn! Wenn du ein bisschen Feuer und Leidenschaft auf den Wolf schiebst, müsste ja in jedem ein Werwolf stecken. Und in mir zumindest drei."

Remus lachte. Diese Vergleiche waren so typisch für Sirius.

Sirius grinste. "Na siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon um einiges besser. Also, was muss ich tun um dir den wahren Moony zu entlocken?"

"Den alten umbringen?"

"Ich glaub da hab ich eine bessere Idee." Immer noch grinsend begann Sirius Remus' Hals zu küssen. Belohnt wurde er mit einen kleinen, ungewollten Seufzer. "Wusst ichs doch. Damit sind die meisten Mädchen rumzukriegen."

"Was bitte soll denn das schon wieder heißen?" In Remus' Augen spiegelte sich ein Gefühlschaos und jede Menge Verwirrung wider.

"Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Das du kein Mädchen bist hab ich vorhin mitbekommen."

"Sirius!"

Sirius grinste breit. "Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es liebe, wenn du meinen Namen so aussprichst?" Wieder war dieses glitzern in seinen Augen.

"Padfoot, langsam machst du mir Angst."

"Wieso denn? Bin doch nur ich."

"Eben."

"Mal ehrlich, Moony. Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Ich helf dir doch nur dein Jugendsündenregister aufzupolieren. Was könntest du denn sonst als größte Jugendsünde vorzuweisen, wenn dich jemand fragt? Heather McCarty? Ich wette, du hast noch nicht mal ihren BH gesehen!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das in irgendeiner Weise irgendetwas angeht."

"Also nein."

Remus senkte den Blick.

"Ich wusste es." Sirius seufzte theatralisch. "Du bist ja so süß unschuldig, Moonylein."

Remus schnaubte und vergrößerte abermals den Abstand zwischen ihnen. "Ich bin weder süß noch unschuldig, und nenn mich nicht _Moonylein!_"

"Oha, war da gerade so etwas wie Temperament?" Sirius stutzte. "Und du bist _nicht_ unschuldig? Hab ich da irgendwas verpasst?"

"_Das_ geht dich nun wirklich nichts an."

"Sorry, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

"Gerade eben gehst du mir noch fast an die Wäsche und jetzt willst du mir nicht zu nahe treten."

"Sag bloß, das hat dir nicht gefallen."

Remus lachte. "Du bist unglaublich, Padfoot."

"Und das sagt er mir, noch bevor er mit mir geschlafen hat."

Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen. Sirius grinste selbstbewusst. "Und allein die Vorstellung wirft ihn wieder völlig aus der Bahn."

Remus hustete immer noch. "Na hör mal! _So_ schlimm ist diese Vorstellung nun auch wieder nicht." Beleidigt schob Sirius seine Unterlippe nach vorne und schmollte wie ein kleines Kind.

Der Hustenanfall verging und Remus ließ sich lachend ins Gras fallen. "Ich sag dir jetzt mal lieber nicht, dass du sensationell bist, Padfoot. Wer weiß, was dir sonst noch alles einfällt."

Auch Sirius ließ sich ins Gras fallen und rutschte ganz nah an seinen Freund. "Mir fällt doch immer etwas ein.", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. "Ich könnt dir mal was zeigen."

"Manchmal frag ich mich warum deine Animagusgestalt ein Hund und nicht irgendein Raubtier ist."

"In gewisser Weise ist ein Hund ja auch ein "Raubtier" ", murmelte Sirius mit samtweicher Stimme. "Nichts anderes als ein gezähmter Wolf."

"Du bist manchmal einem Wolf näher als du denkst."

"So wie jetzt eben meinst du?", fragte Sirius lasziv grinsend und rutschte noch näher an den jungen Werwolf heran.

"Sirius, bitte lass das." Der Versuch, diesen Satz mit fester Stimme zu sprechen misslang Remus kläglich.

"Aber warum denn? Gerade jetzt, wo es anfängt Spaß zu machen." Sirius machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzuhören.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

"Muss man denn immer von allem etwas halten?"

Er war ihm nun so nah, dass sein Atem Remus' Wange streifte. Remus' Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er würde nicht, oder? So verrückt war nicht mal Sirius. Oder etwa doch?

Sirius brachte sich eine bequemere Position und stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen ab.

"Hör auf zu denken, nur für einen Augenblick.", flüsterte Sirius und beugte sich vornüber. Ein eindeutiges "er ist so verrückt".

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Erst ganz scheu, aber bald schon küsste Sirius wesentlich fordernder, sodass Remus entgültig die Luft wegblieb. Seine Gedanken wurden zäh und alles andere vollkommen unwichtig. Seine linke Hand vergrub sich in Sirius' schwarzem Haar und zogen ihn noch mehr in diesen Kuss. Es lief ihm heiß über den Rücken, als er Sirius' Zunge spürte, die Einlass verlangte und der dieser auch prompt gewährt wurde.

Remus ließ sich absolut in diesen Kuss fallen, wollte sich in seinem Gegenüber auflösen. Soetwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Es berauschte und verwirrte ihn gleichzeitig. Nur vage bekam er mit, dass sich seine rechte Hand selbstständig machte und sich ihren Weg über Sirius' Oberkörper nach unten bahnte. Erst Sirius' überraschtes Aufstöhnen holte ihn in die Realität zurück und brachte ihn dazu sich augenblicklich von dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor zu lösen.

"Du gehst ja ganz schön ran.", meinte Sirius außer Atem und fuhr sich grinsend mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

"Es...bei Merlin.", stotterte Remus und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hörte wie sich Sirius neben ihm wieder ins Gras warf und tief durchatmete. Seine Gedanken liefen wild durcheinander. War es _das_ was ihm bislang gefehlt hatte? War es ein _Mann_ den er brauchte?

"Es wird kalt hier draußen.", bemerkte Sirius neben ihm. "Außerdem gibt es bald Abendessen. Lass uns wieder reingehen"

Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war wieder typisch für Sirius. Es gab nur drei Dinge, die immer sein Interesse weckten: seine Freunde, Mädls und Essen.

Sirius stand auf und streckte Remus seine Hand entgegen, um ihn aufzuhelfen. Remus ergriff sie automatisch und wurde schwungvoll nach oben gezogen, sodass er beinahe wieder in Sirius' Armen gelandet wäre.

Grinsend stand der Dunkelhaarige vor ihm. "Siehst du, Moony. Jetzt haben wir auch ein süßes kleines Geheimnis."

_A/N: Nachträglich korrigierte Version. Danke textehexe!_


End file.
